As A Teenager
by super sycoh
Summary: Class clown, Most Likely to Succeed, Jock? What lable could Severus Snape have held as a teenager. What would he do when he's given a chance to relive the worst year of his life. His 17th Year. Does he finally get the girl? Is this just what he needs? R
1. Seventeen Again

AS A TEENAGER  
  
A/N: Eep!! Another one of my dabbles in fanfiction literature. Hope you like I still haven't decided if this will turn out to be SS/HG or DM/HG, or maybe even HG/OC. You'll never know. Hope you like this first chapter!!!  
  
SEVENTEEN AGAIN  
  
Severus Snape watched his class bumble on in their potions. It was amazing to him that they even made it this far into N.E.W.T.S. Potions. He watched as one y one each student made the same mistake, (adding hippogriff feathers before the bat eyes), all of them except of course his top two students: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. An awful stench started to fill the dark dungeon classroom. Neville Longbottom had managed to botch up his fourteenth potion in two months.  
He got up and walked over to the simmering cauldron. It gave off an atrocious stench, and glowed orange. All the color had drained from its creators face as the potions master loomed over him.  
"Not again," muttered the boy. "Why me, why me," he said looking up at the mal tempered professor.  
"Another soup of wasted ingredients, Mr. Longbottom," asked Snape. The boy looked at his cauldron ready to burst into tears.  
Class ended and his students filed out of the dungeon as quickly as possible. He looked at the vials on his desk, all varying in shades of green, and of course Longbottom's potion which was orange. He spotted the two that were obviously done correctly. The names on the vial read clearly in the neat script, "Granger," and "Malfoy." He sighed and began to grade the different potions. He got to Neville's potion. He uncorked it and the repulsive scent wafted out. He crinkled his nose. There was a knock on the door. He put the opened vial down on his desk and opened the door.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, Minerva," he said sarcastically.  
"I need to discuss with you the points you've taken off from the houses this past month," she replied curtly.  
"Which points would you like to discuss first," asked Snape, knowing he was in for a verbal beating. He quickly thought about the possible topics of tonight's "discussion."  
"Well, let's see," she said, "there's the thirty points you took off of Mr. Creevy, for the usage of the wrong type of ink on his parchment, or the forty points off of Ms. Abbot for reading a non-class related book after brewing her potion, or how about the fifty points you awarded to Pansy Parkinson for attempting to answer a question. This is really getting ridiculous Severus. I am giving the points deducted back to their respectable houses. But I will not deduct the ludicrous amounts you have added to your house. Please keep in mind that we ARE trying to show neutrality towards all of the houses. And. . . and. . . what's that smell?"  
Severus looked towards the vile on his desk and his eyes grew wide. Neville's potion had turned a menacing black. He walked over to it and held it up to show the deputy headmistress.  
"This would be Mr. Longbottom's latest bumble," said Snape silkily, "are you trying te tell me deducting points from his was wrong? Since this is most obviously the wrong potion."  
"But a hundred points," retorted Mc Gonagall.  
"For wasted ingredients, classtime, and for not paying attention," replied Snape. "The boy has been a walking catastrophe since day one. Why he ever signed up for this class, I'll never know," said Snape sitting down shaking the contents of the vial to see if it get some sort of reaction out of it.  
"Severus give the boy a cha-" she was cut short, when the vile in Snape's hand exploded and drenched him in the foul substance. Snape fell off his chair and she could not see past his desk. "Severus, are you alright," asked Minerva worriedly.  
"I'm fine professor," replied a voice she did not recognize. "How did I get in the dungeons," asked the seventeen year old boy looking at the very confused Transfiguration professor, "and where did these robes come from?"  
  
*****  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall was dumbfounded as she sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for the answers to why Severus Snape is now a seventeen year old boy. The head master walked into the room followed by the teenager.  
"Minerva," Dumbledore started calmly, "I'm most afraid that Professor Snape will be on an extended hiatus for the remainder of this year. If not indefinitely. The boy that stands before you now, is Severus, but unfortunately not the present Severus that we now know. He is still inside this boy, somewhere," the twinkle in the aged wizard's eyes glittered playfully, "he will simply have to stay on as a student. We can not have an un-experienced teen teaching potions."  
"Albus, is this safe," asked Minerva, "tampering with his body in this present form could lead to drastic changes. And what about his OTHER duties?"  
"We have no choice but to discontinue his present affairs. I will send an owl to the ministry and notify them of his current state. They can send their wizard potions experts to evaluate the concoction spilled upon Severus and possibly create an antidote," he turned to the extremely confused Severus Snape and brought him out of his state of shock. "Even though a Severus Snape has already graduated Hogwarts, perhaps you could pose as your son," he stopped and thought for a moment, "yes 'YOUR SON' is correct. You shall continue your studies under the name - Samuel."  
  
*****  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!? DO YOU LIKE?? PLEASE REVIEW!! AND EAGERLY AWAIT MY NEXT CHAPTER. TO THIS OR MY OTHER STORIES. I'M WORKING DREADFULLY HARD ON THESE FICS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. GETTING SETTLED IN

AS A TEENAGER  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! AND CHAPTER 2 IS NOW THE OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER CHAPTER! I FORGOT TO PUT ONE IN FOR CHAPTER ONE AND DECIDED THAT I DON'T WANT TO PUT A "DISCLAIMER" IN ANY OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. SO WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE SUING. . . PLEASE ALWAYS REFER BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF "CHAPTER TWO." THANK YOU! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
GETTING SETTLED IN  
  
Severus Snape quietly followed Prf. Mc Gonagall through the silent halls and let himself be lead to where he would be staying. Earlier that day to him, must have been ages and ages ago for them. No more Potter, no more Black, no more werewolf, no more impending doom, or so he thought. No more Lily. He couldn't help but think of the last thing he had said to her.  
  
**^** flashback **^**  
"What's gotten into you," screamed the seventeen year old head girl. "Why are you always trying to push people away when they get remotely close to you?" She walked right up to his face and glared daggers at him.  
"Why," said Severus, "because people like you shouldn't even concern themselves about people like me! You should just go over to James and cry in his shoulders and tell him all about what evil, mean, Snape said to you, so he can come over and kick the crap out of me!" He was tired of having her around him, watching his every move, judging him, he wanted it all to end.  
"What makes you think that I shouldn't care? Is it because I'm a MUDBLOOD. Is that it, Severus," asked the red head. "Or are you just afraid of what FATHER will say when he finds out that his flesh and blood is fraternizing with the dirty," she spat. Severus just stood there dumbstruck. "I know what you think of me. I'm filth that doesn't even deserve to walk the same halls you do. I don't care anymore, you just can't admit tha-"  
"THAT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU," screamed Snape. "No Lily. I can't admit that to myself. Maybe you've known longer than I have that I harbored feelings for you, it doesn't matter now," he paused, "I don't deserve walk down the same hallway as you, Lily. Because you're the one that's better," he said the last part silently. He looked into the girl's green eyes, they were brimming with tears, he took her hands, brought her close to him, and he kissed her forehead. "Go to Potter. He's probably waiting for you," he let go of her hands and walked away. He knew she was crying.  
  
**^** end flashback **^**  
"We're here," said Mc Gonagall. Severus snapped out of his trance and looked at the door in front of him. She handed him a set of keys and a class schedule. He entered the quiet, dark room. It was so depressing. It fit the mood he was in. "I've sent for some school robes," said Mc Gonagall, "they should be here in the morning. You are welcomed to join us for dinner in the Great Hall, but you may also have your dinner in here if you'd like."  
"Can I have it in here every night," asked Severus. He didn't really feel like chatting it up with the students here.  
"No," replied the old witch. "Nothing has changed in Hogwarts since you were here last, you should have no problem settling in," she bid him her farewell and left him with his thoughts.  
'Great,' thought Severus to himself. 'Nothing's changed. Whoopdeedoo. I still have stupid jocks to deal with, know it all mudbloods, and pureblood society elitists. Oh joy.' He yawned and started to rummage through the cabinets and files. He came across an old photo album and decided to look through another time. It didn't take long before he found the pensieve. 'Oh, goody, what has my miserable life become after Hogwarts,' he thought sarcastically as he pulled out his wand and entered the pensieve.  
He only stayed inside to see one memory. He couldn't handle anymore than that. Watching that really shook him up. He knew better than to disbelieve it, it was a memory, and those remain unchanged, no matter how many years pass by.  
  
**^** in the pensieve **^**  
  
"Severus," said an old wizened man.  
"I don't want to hear it Albus," said Severus, "hearing it from you would make it true. And I don't want it to be. It just can't be true."  
"But it is," said Dumbledore. "There's nothing we can do now but mourn their sacrifice. Black has fled the country, their child is staying with his only living relatives, and HE is gone."  
"I could have  
prevented her death,"  
whispered Severus.  
"I know you and Lily shared some sort of relationship back in Hogwarts," started Dumbledore, "but you cannot change what has happened. No one can. It is in the past. James and Lily ARE dead, there is no delicate way I can put it that doesn't make a mockery of their death. You will simply have to accept that fact and MOVE ON Severus." The old wizard turned and was gone.  
  
**^** end **^**  
  
He was in a state of shock. Lily was dead.  
  
*****  
  
He slept a fitful sleep that night. He kept having nightmares of how Lily died. When he would finally get some more sleep he would dream about her, and the times they spent together, then all of a sudden she would be wrenched away from his grasp and all would go black. He woke the next morning extremely disgruntle. The closet was opened, and held a set of brand new Hogwarts school robes. He sighed and got ready for breakfast.  
He made his way down to the Great Hall and looked around at all the students he didn't recognize. He was pulled out of his state of wonder as a boy with jet black hair bumped into him.  
"Sorry mate," the boy called back turning to see if he was hurt. Severus' eyes widened with shock. The boy that bumped into him looked just like James Potter. 'Probably his son' he thought to himself, and continued into the hall. The ceiling showed a bright sunny day, and clouds passed over head in the early morning light. Sighing he lowered himself onto the bench and began to spoon food onto his plate. Owls started to fly into the hall and dive-bombed to their owners laps, and was surprised to see that he also received a letter.  
  
'Glad to see you made it.'  
  
That was all it read. He looked up to the staff table and caught Dumbledore's eye. He nodded and continued being engaged in his food. It was almost classtime when Dumbledore stood up and started to address the students. He stood up and the hall quieted.  
"Students," he began, "I have an announcement to make. The potions master Severus Snape will be out for the remainder of the school year." A sudden buzz of conversation started to fill the hall. "Furthermore, his son,"he cast his eyes to Severus and the hall became silent once again and eagerly listened, "Samuel, will be joining us for the rest of the school year. It would delight me if you would all treat him with the same respect you give towards his father. That is all." He sat down and the students resumed their conversations, ate their breakfasts, and filed out of the hall to go to their classes.  
'This is gonna be a long year,' thought Severus to himself, and he gathered his things and started off to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures. In his absent mindedness he accidently knocked a girl down. He snapped out of his spell and helped the girl up.  
"Sorry," he mumbled as he helped gather her scattered things, "wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
"That's alright," replied the girl, "I've never seen you around before." She held out her hand and he shook it. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Sev-" he caught himself, "Samuel Snape." The girls eyes widened.  
"Nice to meet you," she said. He couldn't stop staring at her, she captured his eyes and added, "could you let go of my hand now?"  
"Oh," he said blushing, he released her hand and apologized again.  
"So what class do you have right now," asked Hermione.  
"Er, Care of Magical Creatures," he answered, "Guess it was the only open class left."  
"Oh. Well you'll like the class," said Hermione, "I'm headed that way right now. Walk with me. . . Samuel?"  
"Call me Sam," Severus said, "and yeah, I guess I could walk you to class." He handed her the book he was holding and noticed the pin with the giant 'H' on it. 'Great,' thought Severus, 'I've been befriended by another Head Girl.'  
They walked for what seemed like hours, talking about school, and other things. (He made some of his school experiences up since he didn't really associate with the student body back in his time.) They reached the clearing near the gamekeepers hut and their conversation about ethical treatment for house elves was cut short by two boys who came bounding up to talk to Hermione.  
"Hey  
Hermione,"  
said the red  
headed boy  
cheerfully,  
"where you  
been?"  
"I uh," started Hermione, "ran into Sam." She gestured to him and continued talking to her friends.  
"Hermione, could we talk to you over here for a second," said the red headed one, and they dragged her off away from Severus.  
He watched as her friends reprimanded her for hanging out with him. He didn't blame them. He didn't want to be here anyway. 'Hermione,' thought Severus, 'that's a weird name. Pretty, but weird. I guess SEVERUS is pretty weird too. I hate my life.' He walked away from the trio and found a spot next to a tree, far from the rest of the students.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, "what's wrong with you?"  
"I don't know Ron," said Hermione, "what is wrong with me?" She didn't really like starting the day off like this with him, but he was baiting her and she was biting back.  
"Hanging out with Snape's son," he said. "How do you know he's not a spy for his father so he can get dirt on us?"  
Hermione couldn't help but stare. His excuses were getting stupider and stupider. "Ron if you don't want me hanging out with other guys just say so already," Hermione replied.  
Harry choked and looked towards Ron who had turned beet red.  
"Okay," he said, "I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH OTHER GUYS."  
"Now that you've finally gotten that off of your chest," said Hermione, "I'm going to go talk to Sam." She turned away from Ron and started to scan the sea of heads for "Sam."  
"But you," sputtered Ron, "you said-"  
"I said, if you don't want me hanging out with other guys you should just say so," said Hermione spotting Sam at the edge of the forest, "I never said that I would do it." She wheeled around and looked steadily into Ron's blue eyes, "you have no right to tell me what to do Ronald Weasley." At those words she turned away from the pair and walked over "Sam."  
  
*****  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. She was really walking over to him. With the sun behind her she really looked angelic. Her brown hair falling around her face, it had a slight curl to it, he liked it.  
"Sorry about back there," she gestured over to the two boys, "their a little weird about new people."  
"That's alright," he said standing up and brushing the dirt off of his robes. He looked over to the pen where the animals were kept and saw that the whole class had arrived already. A large man came out of the hut and started talking to the class.  
"That's our teacher," he asked skeptically.  
"Er, yeah," said Hermione, "his name's Hagrid."  
"Prf. Hagrid," he said, it didn't seem to sound right.  
"No, uh. . . just Hagrid," interjected Hermione.  
"The gamekeeper's the teacher," said Severus to himself. "Things have changed," he mumbled to himself.  
"What was that," asked  
Hermione from his side.  
"Nothing," he said quickly. "It's just not quiet like my father had described to me," he lied, and returned his attention to the large man addressing the class. They were learning about the upkeep of large creatures, like hippogriffs, skewts, and griffins. They approached the pen that held all the animals and started to pair off, three to an animal. They were joined by a tall, blonde haired boy, that could only have been a Malfoy.  
"Granger," he started and then looking at Severus, "and you would be?"  
"He would be Prf. Snape's son," butted in Hermione, "Samuel."  
"Oh," said the Malfoy growing interested, "I am Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out and Severus shook it somewhat reluctantly. He was the splitting image of Lucius Malfoy. Same platinum blonde hair, same drawl, and most likely the same dislike against non-pureblood wizards. Malfoy turned his attention back to Hermione, "Why aren't you surrounded by Potter and Weasel, Granger?"  
"Why does it matter who I'm surrounded by Malfoy," said Hermione.  
"It doesn't," drawled Malfoy, "I just like to amuse myself, that this may be the end of the dream team." He laughed derisively. Hermione glared at him and turned her head away.  
"You know ferret," said Hermione, "I think that hippogriff's eying you."  
Malfoy flustered. Severus laughed inside. The fun was cut short when the rather large gamekeeper came over and assigned the three to a rather vicious looking, extremely large grindilow. It bobbed up and down from its tank savagely, and looked just about ready to eat them. Severus groaned inwardly and followed the two to the ugly brute of a creature.  
The whole class period was mostly spent trying to feed the vile thing, without getting their fingers bitten of, or being gorged by its large, pointy horn. At the end of the class the three trudged off the clearing, wet and tired. Hagrid had spent most of his time assuring the class that the animals were perfectly harmless.  
"It's a'right," said Hagrid to the three, "Trixy's jus shy." He patted them all heavily on the back as they proceeded off to lunch.  
  
(Should I continue or should I stop??)  
  
***** AAAAHHH!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! EEEEEEE!! WOOOOT!!! I AM SOOOO PROUD OF MYSELF. I'M THINKING **LOVE TRIANGLE** WHADAYA THINK?? I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH, BUT I'LL LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU REVIEW. SO REVIEW!!!! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. AREN'T I JUST THE WORST AT ENDING CHAPTERS??? INSTEAD OF ENDING IN A CLIFF-HANGER LIKE MOST SENSIBLE WRITERS, I END AT A COMPLETELY MORONIC SENTENCE. *SIGH* IT'S GOOD TO BE ME. . .  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE  
  
SUPER SYCOH AWAY!!! 


	3. MEMORIES OF HER

AS A TEENAGER  
  
Disclaimer: puts on blonde wig HELLOO!! I'm Jay Kay Roooling!! And I own Harry Potter!! Yeeessh, that iiizz meeee. points to self I have a bagillioooon doollars, err i mean pounds, and I'm filthy bleeding rich!! wig falls off aw crap. I don't own Harry Potter. ,;;  
  
MEMORIES OF HER  
  
Severus Snape sat in the empty compartment thinking to himself of all the things he will be forced to do this year. Being eleven years old, teachers would expect him to know nothing and suck up at every opportunity that arose. He was going to surprise them. Severus had big plans in mind. He was going to be head boy, he was going to be in Slytherin, and he was NOT going to conform to anyone's will.  
He pulled out Hogwarts: A History, and began to read it for the eighth time. There were students outside, saying good-byes, and parents, giving their children hugs and telling them to be good this year. He drowned them all out. His parents weren't mushy like that. They said their good-bye's curtly and disapparated. They didn't even see him off.  
"Do you mind if I sit here," asked a red headed girl taking his concentration from his book,"Everywhere else is full." Severus looked up, he had been so engrossed in the book (he had practically memorized) that he didn't notice her open the compartment door. He nodded and the girl pulled her trunk in.  
"I'm Lily," the girl said trying to make conversation.  
"Severus," he replied closing the book and focusing his attention to the girl. She had long dark red hair, and bright green eyes. She was looking around the small compartment curiously, nervously, it was as if this were all a dream to her. It dawned on him, this girl was muggle born.  
"I still can't believe this is all real," she breathed, "I mean, a year ago, if you would have told me that I would be going to a wizarding school, I would have thought you were bonkers. Not that you are."  
"You must be from a NON-WIZARDING family," Severus finally said.  
"Well, yes," Lily said looking him in the eye, "the man at the wand shop said it was perfectly common to come from a-a-a 'm-m-muggle' family. Do you come from a pure wizarding family?" Severus felt shivers run through his spine as she met his eyes.  
"Yes, I am," he answered. "I'm going to be a great wizard someday, just like my father. Bigger than Dumbledore. You just watch, one day the name Severus Snape will be a name whispered with great reverence in households up and down Europe."  
"You've got big dreams," Lily chimed.  
"They're going to be a reality someday," he whispered. "Don't you have anything planned for your future?" She looked down at her lap and then raised her head to look at him.  
"I was hoping to have a small garden, and maybe a kid or two running about with my husband playing with them," she said this all very fast. She looked back down at her lap. Severus was trying to get a better look at her face. She was blushing. 'Why is she blushing?' he thought madly. 'Is he still looking at me,' thought Lily as she slowly raised her head to check.  
They sat in silence for a while then the trolley lady came and Severus bought food for both of them. She choked loudly as she spat out a jelly bean, screamed when her chocolate frog became animated and was simply disgusted at the cockroach clusters. Severus sat back, extremely amused at the sight being played out before him. She had never had wizarding food before in her life.  
Severus let out a loud yelp when the compartment doors opened suddenly and a pack of Filibuster's were thrown onto his lap. It let out sparks ranging in all of the colors of the rainbow, and CRACK's and BANG's that made Lily shriek murder. Severus pulled out is wand and quickly started casting spells to stop the disturbance, and once he had he saw Lily with her hands over her head shivering in fear, and loud cacophonous laughter ringing out in the corridor. Severus knew exactly who those voices belonged to. He felt suddenly torn, he wanted to go to Lily and tell her that it was alright, but he also wanted to go out into the corridor and ring the necks of his "friends."  
"ARGH!!! Potter!!!," he screamed throwing the compartment doors open to face two boys laughing on the ground over their dangerous prank. "What were you thinking?!?!"  
The raven haired boy got up and straightened his robes out. "What're you gonna do 'bout it?? Huh, Snivellus? Cry to your daddy?"  
The boy behind him started to laugh at Potter's remarks. Severus was shaking, he wanted to take James' neck and wring him until he begged for forgiveness. "You obviously weren't thinking," said Severus choosing his words carefully, he stepped aside and let the two boys get a look of Lily, pale and shaking. "I wasn't alone, and I could go and get the headmaster and tell them all about your prank. But I'm not, because there's no point to it. You're never going to change Potter, you're always going to be a joker. And who would respects a clown?"  
Severus knew he hit a nerve with is words, he saw James' face contort, and he suddenly jumped at Severus with all the intent of making him as unrecognizable as possible. Soon afterward, Potter's friend jumped in, and helped his friend in rearranging Severus' face. Severus was taken by surprise, not by their reaction, but of what happened next.  
"STOP!" came the voice. "Stop it!! Stop it now, you bullies!"  
It was Lily. She was sticking up for him, she was frantically trying to get the boys off of him. "Get off you toerags!! Get off him now!!" She managed to get James off of him and James was immediately struck stupid. He just stood there while Sirius and Severus continued to fight in the corridor, staring at Lily. He probably would have continued staring had Professor Flitwick not come and pulled Sirius off of Severus, and reprimanded James for fighting.  
Severus and Lily spent the sorting in the hospital wing. He was thankful that he did not have to face the school in his condition. What surprised him the most was HER. He was curious on just why she would pursue being around him even though he was what he was. A pureblood elitist. From birth he was taught to hate muggle borns, and never settle for second best. Yet here he was, fraternizing with someone he was taught to hate. She didn't seem to notice. She just attended to his wounds while Madam Pomfrey buzzed about the hospital wing mumbling about family rivalries.  
"Why does he enjoy goading you Severus," she asked while applying a salve to the cut on his forehead. Severus was taken-aback, he didn't really know what to say. He and James Potter were natural enemies. Complete opposites. There was no changing that.  
"Our families have just known each other for too long," centuries and centuries long, "and we're just another generation of old blood trying to kill each other. It's really very routine, and better left alone than messed with."  
She nodded in understanding. Madam Pomfrey came back and started to check over Severus, before she could let him go to the feast, after several "tsk's," and "oh, my's" she gave her approval for them both to go see Prof. McGonagall about their houses. They arrived at the front of a menacing gargoyle statue and stood there wondering what next. They didn't know the password, and little did Lily know that the statue was a doorway. Luckily the doorway opened and there stood Prof. McGonagall, looking quite stern.  
"You two have missed the Sorting Ceremony," she began, and Lily began to shrink behind him, "but we have made a special exception for you two since you were both involved in the altercation with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, and were unavailable to be sorted. You may come up the stairs with me to be sorted, unfortunately the headmaster will not be present since he is still overseeing the feast in the Great Hall. Follow me."  
"You mean," said Lily in a small voice, "we're not going to be expelled??"  
"Ms. Evans we don't expel students for minor trivial things such as fighting," said McGonagall with a small laugh. Severus felt Lily relax next him. "But we do give detentions for those who repetitively violate the rules."  
They began to ascend the spiraling staircase, and Lily took Severus' hand for support. He felt a blush invade his pale cheeks, fortunately Lily was too preoccupied to see his crimson cheeks.  
  
Severus Snape sat bolt upright in his bed. Memories of HER continued to inhabit his dreams. Every night, it was a different dream, every night he would wake up in a cold sweat. He was growing sick of missing her, unable to cope with the fact that she was gone. He was unable to go back to sleep, so instead he began to write in his journal. Dumbledore recommended that he write all of his thoughts down, so he didn't keep them bottled up inside, so that he had an outlet for his mind to pour itself into. So he wrote, all about school, his dreams, the students, Lily. He had written six pages going on seven when he noticed that it was almost daylight. He decided to go out and take a brisk walk before going to breakfast.  
As he made it down to the grounds he was greeted by Draco Malfoy, obviously coming from an early morning broom stick ride. They met each others eyes and nodded, and Severus and Draco went their separate ways. The morning was cold, that was the way he liked it. As he made it down to the lake something caught his eye. Someone was already there, covered in their cloak, Severus couldn't see their face properly. As he got closer the figure turned and took Severus by surprise.  
It was Hermione.  
'What's she doing out here so early?' he thought to himself.  
"Sam," she said, "what're you doing out here."  
"Hm, I uh...needed a walk," he replied. He still wasn't used to people calling him Sam. "I'd like to ask the same question of you miss head girl," he added jokingly.  
A mischievous spark went off in her eye ever so quickly before she replied: "I needed a change of scenery from the library. I've been studying day and night for N.E.W.T.S. and they're still ages away." She gave a small laugh.  
"I agree," said Severus, "you have been studying too much."  
"Oh not you too!!" she said giggling, "everyone's been telling me that, do you really think I'm overdoing it?? I mean, trying to do more than I should be carrying on?"  
"I suppose you could stand to spend more hours at Hogsmeade rather than the library buried under notes and books. All work and no play.."  
"Makes Hermione a rather dull girl. Yes, I know, I'll try to cut down on the studying. Thanks Sam," she said.  
"No problem," he replied. "Perhaps we should be getting back. It's almost breakfast, and my stomach's telling me to hurry up and get food in it."  
She laughed, and nodded, and together they walked back to the castle.  
  
AN: I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update this fic! I do hope you can forgive me, I've just had soo many things come up and what- not, that I haven't had time to type much of my ideas down into the loverly laptop. hugs laptop But thankfully, it's almost summer and I've got nothing but free time. But if you're desperate for more fic-madness, got to my profile page and read anyone of my other fics.  
  
If you've got any predictions on what's going to happen next tell me in a review. Questions, praises, flames, anything, feel free to tell me in a review! Now, push the purple button, you know you wanna.  
  
LOVE PEACE CHICKEN GREASE!!! Super out! (Ryan Seacrest moment. OY.) Push the button....do it! Do it now!! NOW! NOW!! 


End file.
